


The Way You Love Me

by trollsfanfictionwriter



Series: Broppy 1 shots [2]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), TrollsTopia
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, I be bored, I can't -_-, I never finish anything, I should be doing ma homework, XD, but nOOOOO!, intense making out!, oh yeah, read at you're own risk?, this is shit, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter
Summary: This is a fanfic :P "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" but yeah, this takes place- I dunno when AJSDFGHAHYULFGKUFYTUDDKCFGVLJHKUYGIFUGVJH!
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), etc
Series: Broppy 1 shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987504
Kudos: 4





	The Way You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is when Poppy and Branch and Everyone! were childens :3 XD

"Excuse Me!" Poppy says to the strange figure in front of her. The strange figure basically jumps when she taps them, and by their jump, she can tell they are a boy, or **he** is a boy. He is only a bit taller than Poppy herself, so she assumes him to be maybe 2-3 years older than her, so he's either 10 or 11. When he jumped, his hood fell off, so she can see his hair is- his hair is- g-grey. What troll has G-R-E-Y hair? No troll she knows has grey hair, and she knows many trolls, most of the trolls in troll village! NO! Lie! She knows **EVERY** troll in troll village! 

"AH!" He screams! Turning around, panic on the young troll's face. "WHAT?!" He yells, stopping as he realizes who he just yelled at, "Pr-princess!" he bows, getting on one knee, panic on his face. 

"Yes, I am Princess Poppy, daughter of King Peppy, and who might you be?" she smiles, her face full with joy.

"*scoff* ugh, is that how you introduce yourself to everyone?" he rolls his eyes.

"I-" she stops, feeling embarrassed, thinking if the way she introduced herself was-... wrong. Now feeling unsure, she stands tall. "Your name please" She offers her hand to the young, grey, troll.

"B-Branch" he blushes and grabs her hand. "If you will excuse me, "Princess Poppy" I will be going." He turns around and walks away into the bleakness of the forest.

"Poppy, My dear?" King Peppy waves his hand in front of his daughter. "Helloooooo?" Poppy looks up from her daydream, remembering she was snacking on some cookies just moments before.

"Oh. sorry dad" she blushes as she giggles, feeling embarrassed. She sits up, and thinks about her words. "Dad?"

"Yes Poppy?" He turns and looks at his daughter, he is now making tea for the two of them.

"Do-..." she pauses, blushing..."Do you know of a troll named Branch?" She looks at her father, who is surprised.

"Um... Why yes, actually, I was friends with his parents, actually..." He looks down, then back at his daughter, then to the water. "It was so sad when they passed, that poor boy, then when his grandmother passed, it was just so-..." He is now sitting with Poppy, sipping tea together. "Why do you ask?"

Poppy stares at her tea, tears forming in her eyes, she wipes them away, feeling embarrassed. "Because, I- he- I met him today, and he was kind of a jerk, he was mean to me!" she looks away. She looks up realizing. "I knew him, didn't I..." she looks down at her tea. "He was the boy, the boy who was there, always, always playing with me, the one who would-" she gasps, covering her mouth, tears escaping her eyes, pouring down her little face like a waterfall. She shakes her head "I-I mean, his mom and dad died with Mommy, didn't they." she looks down, a tear falling into her tea, making a small ripple. "They're the ones she went to save, weren't they."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, so ya :P More coming sooOOOOOoooNnnnnn XD


End file.
